My Rhyme
by muzikchic4eva
Summary: He made me feel better about my name, he made it feel as if it fit me. he was the stranger i met, Nagihiko. although he was a stranger, i felt as if i knew him for ages -Rimahiko EDITED VERSION! NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Thanks to all the people who read this, this is an edited version. I wanted to stress the part about her name more so I made some major changes. Dakara, yoroshiku onegai shimasu! *bows*  


* * *

**

A long purple-haired boy walks through the streets aimlessly, obviously having no place in mind to go. He passes by shops and stores and glumly goes past all of them, finally finding a café where he can sit down and goes in.

He sits down putting his head in his hands and a waitress comes up to him. "What may I order for you?"

He looks up to see a friend that he thought he wouldn't see again. "Amu-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this is where I work. Don't tell me you moved in this neighborhood after leaving Tokyo?"

"I did."

"Omg, I can see you from time to time! Yay!" Amu squeals as she jumps up and down.

He smiles at her, the first smile in a while. "Amu-chan, can I have coffee? That's it."

"Oh right! I'm a waitress right now. Ok, coming right up!" Amu leaves. Nagihiko smiles behind her. Here he had thought that he would be in a town filled with only new people, but of course, Amu is here working as a waitress.

He looks around the café and sees that it's pretty full. He decides to mind his business when something catches his eye. It's a petite girl who has long curly blonde hair and large cute amber eyes that is filled with boredom at the moment. They were both alone, so why not go over there?

"Hey, why are you alone?" He takes the seat across from her. Her eyes widen in shock at the sudden person sitting in front of her, but they go back to normal.

"And you are?" She asks indifferently her head now resting on her hand with her elbow on the table.

He chuckles at her façade. "I know you're faking it. You're surprised."

She scowls. "That's all you can say so far?"

He laughs. "Let's start over. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Why should I tell you my name?"

Nagihiko looks at her, stunned. "I say my name, but you don't even say yours? That's not fair."

She smirks. "Oh, our drinks came."She turned to receive her drink as she beamed at Amu.

"Amu-chan, do you know her?"

Amu giggles. "She's a regular customer. So let's say we are friends."

Nagihiko glances at the girl again. "I still didn't catch your name."

"Even I don't know her name. She doesn't tell anyone."

Nagihiko looks shocked. "Why would you do that?" She sends him a withering look before answering.

She shrugs. "I can do whatever, you cross-dresser."

"You called me WHAT?"

She takes out her phone when it vibrates a minute later. She reads it and her eyes widen, her fingers then flying over the phone as she rapidly texts.

She stood up. "I need to go. It's dangerous to go home by myself so…" She eyes Nagihiko, her eyes silently asking- ordering actually- to escort her there.

Nagihiko sighs and stands up. "Sorry, Amu-chan. I'm going to have to take her home. She's what… 12?"

Amu starts laughing her head off and the mystery girl glares at him.

"HIMAmori! Get back to working!" A girl says snobbily, emphasizing the 'hima'. The girl and Nagihiko laugh at this. You see, 'hima' means 'free'. So she was implying that Amu had free time and then made a pun of it with her name.

"Saaya, it's HINAmori! And I'm working!" Amu snaps. "Sorry guys, I got to go! And STOP LAUGHING!"

When they finally stop laughing, the blond haired girl tugs on his wrist and starts to drag him out the door. When they are on the street she starts to scream at him.

"I'm eighteen, Nagihiko! Get the age right, you weirdo!"

He stares shocked at her. She's only five feet tall and she is _eighteen_? The same age as him? Not to mention, she is already comfortable with being on first-name basis with him?

"Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"Since a moment ago."

Nagihiko sighs. "So where is your house? I have to take you there because of you."

"It's just down the street, you know." She says breezily. She continues to walk briskly with him following behind.

"Why won't you tell anyone your name? At least tell me WHY." Nagihiko insists. She sighs.

"I don't know my name… it's quite a shame. If you must know." She ends sharply.

"So then where are you living now? Are you living by yourself?"

She shakes her head. "I live with a family. Since I was actually adopted earlier today and I don't have a name, they're currently thinking up a name for me."

"Oh..." Nagihiko abruptly felt ashamed of himself for asking such a personal question. Even the girl in front of him seemed to be more nervous and she started playing with the hem of her whole atmosphere seemed to change and it suddenly felt much colder.

"Hey, chibi-san..."

She glared at me. "Did you just call what I think you just did?"

"What if I did?" Nagihiko asks innocently. She now full-out glared at him.

"You're such a-"

"Aw, stop acting. You do care." He says teasingly. She stops glaring at him and instead pouts. She probably got the hint that he was talking about her name and not the 'chibi' comment.

They walk in silence after that and she slowly slips her hand down from his wrist to his hand. He doesn't do anything, he just gently grips her petite hand tighter in his. She blushes.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to run away; I'm not even running."

Nagihiko grins at her, lightly stroking her long blonde curls. "Hey, that rhymed! Now that I think of it, every other sentence you said rhymed."

"It's just the way I speak."

Nagihiko looks at her contemplating. She frowned. "Stop staring, you freak."

"No, I was just thinking... Wouldn't 'Rima' be a good name? I think it meant 'rhyme' or 'poetry'."

She mutters something under her breath.

"What, Rima-chan? I can't hear you." Nagihiko leans closer to her, bending down slightly. She blushes heavily this time and he chuckles at her. She was just way too cute for him to resist! While he is still laughing, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for naming me. I thought I should at least say that, don't you agree?" Rima looks stubbornly at the ground while Nagihiko looks shocked, a light blush tainting his face. He smiles brightly and gives her a tight hug.

"W-wha- Nagihiko!" She complains after he lets her go. "You don't' go hugging strangers like that, you sicko!"

"But we're not strangers. We're friends."

"A friend that I met today!" Rima blurts out before realizing what she just said. While Nagihiko smirks, she smiles and looks to her left. "My house is just that way."

She leads him down the road and stops in front of a house. She lets go of his hand somewhat reluctantly. "...Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed the back of his shirt, signaling him to wait. As he raises his eyebrows at her, he watches as she jots down something. She shoves the paper in his hands.

"Nagihiko, meet me at Chara Café tomorrow?"

He looked absolutely shocked before he ruffled her hair again, and lightly pushed her towards the door of her house saying, "Yeah, I'll see you there, Rima-chan." Rima runs back and hugs him before giving him another peck on the cheek. She runs inside her house before Nagihiko could even blush.

He looks at the number on the paper and adds her as one of his contacts on his phone. He smiles in satisfaction at what he put for her name.

He put 'my Rhyme, Rima'.

* * *

**Gah, too much fluff. I'm going to drown in it!**

**but for people who are confused, Rima has memory-loss (amnesia in other words) so she doesn't remember her name. And so Nagihiko names her, so she'll probably suggest the name to her foster parents.  
**

**Please review! Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. My Rhyme part 2: Valentine's Special

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided that I want this to be a two-shot. So here goes! A small Valentine's Day Special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**

Rima hurries through her room, cursing mentally at her messiness. She scrambles to find some decent clothes, her mind pre-occupied with going to Chara café later today. She trips over a gag manga and she scowls at the now ruined cover. She quickly pulls on a white top with a huge ribbon on the front while she chooses a dark blue plaid skirt on the bottom. **(A/N: Rima's outfit is the one she wears** **Shugo Chara Party! Episode 7) **She sticks a decorative small black rosette headband on her head before heading out.**  
**

"Mom, I'm going out!" She calls out as she runs out the door. Her adoptive mom, clad with a sunhat and thick brown gloves, looks from her gardening in front of the house and smiles.

"Okay, Rima honey, come back safe!" She yells as Rima winced at how loud she was.

"Geez, didn't have to shout…" Rima mumbled as she continues to run down the street with her black flats making clacking sounds on the sidewalk. She thinks of that person's soft purple hair, reassuring smile, and the way his eyes sparkles as he laughs… her heart warms in an unfamiliar way.

She doesn't know why she starts to feel so interested in this boy. All he did was give her a name. A name that makes her feel as if she belongs to the world around her.

She smiles at her name, "Rima". It seems to fit her, as if explaining why the last words of every sentence she speaks rhymes. She feels her heart warming up to a soothing warmth and she loves it. It made her feel as if she could do almost anything, an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time.

Entering the café where she first met Nagihiko yesterday, she spots him sitting at the same table. Although she is bursting with happiness at seeing him, she quickly puts on a face of indifference as she walks over.

As she walks over, he spots her and his face lights up in a smile, putting the sparkle back in his eyes as if his eyes are the one laughing. She hides back a small smile as she sat down across from him.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He says softly as Rima just lightly blushes, but now has a small scowl. She flips her hair back from her shoulders, showing the small music note earrings she wore.

"Heck, I was the one that asked you to come. Anyways, it wasn't bothersome."

"Thanks."

She looks at her hands on the table, an unspoken "you're welcome" hanging in the air.

A friendly silence occurs until Amu comes towards them to get their order. She smirks as she saw Rima there and nudges Nagihiko lightly on the arm teasingly.

"Ne, Nagihiko, you're on a date with her?"

"Yeah, Rima asked if I would come here today so we made plans to meet up here."

Amu looks at Rima surprised. "You asked him out? Never midn that, you told him your NAME?"

Rima shrugs. "He's the one who gave it to me." She says nonchalantly as she looks at the menu in front of her.

Amu gawks; the small notebook she was holding drops to the ground. "He GAVE you your-"

"Amu-chan, can I have a slice of strawberry shortcake and a cup of coffee?" Rima orders, interrupting Amu effectively.

"Amu-chan, a tiramisu cake with coffee, please?" Nagihiko smiles at Amu who was still staring surprised at the two.

"O-oh, right. It's going to be here in ten minutes, okay?" Amu said as she still spazzes out.

Rima and Nagihiko shared a look before laughing softly. When they stop, Rima takes out her phone and gives it to Nagi.

"Add your number. I gave you mine so give me yours, cross-dresser."

He looks at her in shock, and she wonders why he hasn't said anything yet. She tilts her head to the side in an adorable manner and she sees him lightly turn pink before taking her phone and adding his number.

She takes back her phone in satisfaction as she starts to text something. She puts her phone back down on the table and smirks when Nagihiko's phone starts to vibrate, signaling a new text message.

He looks at the caller id and stares at Rima with amusement and an eyebrow raised. "Really, Rima?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckles and starts to text back to Rima. She opens her phone and reads the message: "_You were asking about the school I go to? Since I just moved to this town, I'm transferring to Cross Academy." _

Rima grins in delight as she rapidly texts back. "_I go to Cross Academy too, but since I sit by the windows I always look out."_

They continued texting each other, having a silent phone conversation rather than talking.

_"Really? Well, that wasn't a big surprise."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When I first saw you, you were day-dreaming."_

_"Then, I must have been watching a nice scene..."_

_"Probably."_

"One strawberry shortcake, one tiramisu, and two coffees are here!" Amu calls out as she puts down the plates and cups.

"Thanks, Amu-chan." Nagihiko says as Rima nods.

Amu looks at Rima weirdly. "Would you explain what you meant earlier? Nagihiko NAMED you?"

"Rima doesn't have to tell you about her past, Amu-chan. That is if she doesn't want to."

"It's fine, Nagihiko," Rima looks at Amu and says softly so that no one else might hear. "My parents died in a car crash a few years ago. Because of that, I lost my memory and my name. My adoptive family didn't know what name to choose, so Nagihiko suggested 'Rima' so if my name sounds weird, he gets all the blame."

"Hey! That's mean, Rima," Nagihiko whines. "I told you the meaning, so if you didn't like it then you should have said so!"

Rima shrugs and Amu's eyes softens as she watches the two. The two are an adorable couple and Amu couldn't feel happier for Nagihiko and Rima. She felt a little sad that Nagihiko obviously likes her, since she had a slight crush on Nagihiko a long time ago. Her recent crush is now Ikuto but seeing an old crush in love is still heart-breaking, right?

"Sorry for asking then, Rima-chan. AGH, the Saaya-monster is calling em to work again. See you later, then!" Amu hurries back before tripping over a fallen chair. Nagihiko and Rima wince as they watch Amu fall.

While Rima's mouth hangs open in surprise, Nagihiko sticks a forkful of his tiramisu cake in her mouth. Surprised, she chews and swallows the piece of cake as she smiles at the sweetness of it.

"So I guess you like the tiramisu cake then?" Nagihiko chuckles when Rima puts on an indifferent look again. "Then we're switching."

"No! We're going to do this instead, so..." Rima takes a knife and cuts both slices in half and switches the halves of the strawberry shortcake and the tiramisu. Nagihiko smiles at the idea, but takes a slice from Rima's share of strawberry shortcake causing Rima to yell at him angrily.

Unknown to the two of them, Amu smiles whole-heartedly at them and didn't notice the new customer whom she just walked right into.

"I'm so sorry- Ikuto?"

"Yo, I came to see you." He sticks his hands in his pockets. "You don't want me here with you?"

Amu shook her head furiously as she hugs him around the neck. "Of course not! I was just surprised, that's all!"

"I love you too, Amu-koi."

"Where did that come from- oh. My wanting you here with me is like an indirect confession, huh?" Amu laughs.

"It is. So you can't complain now, Amu-koi, cause I say right now that we're officially a couple."

"Okay then, Ikuto-koi. A couple forever."

Secretly, Rima smiles as the rest of the day continues like a dream she never thought would happen. For both her and Amu's happiness.

_-MR-_

Three months pass from that day, and ever since then Rima and Nagihiko are inseparable. They are in all the same classes at school, and Rima doesn't talk to anyone else but him. Nagihiko seems to enjoy this tremendously, but still has his own fair share of friends that he made.

They sat underneath the blue sky on the roof one day during lunch. Rima leans on his shoulder as he does the same on top of her head. She sighs as she feels the sunlight against her face.

"Rima, do you know what day it is?" Nagihiko whispers, as if scared to break the peaceful silence on the roof.

"It's February 14th today. February 14th is Valentine's Day."

"Yeah. About that…"

"What, Nagihiko? That you're annoyed at all those fan girls trying to give you chocolates, which were all so…" Rima shudders as Nagihiko chuckles.

"Disgusting, right? They thought that if it was home-made, their feelings will get across, which it did in a way. The feeling that they DID NOT CONSIDER TO MAKE THE CHOCOLATES WELL ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE A CHOCOLATE."

Rima goes into full-blown laughter. "They should have known. I even snatched a chocolate from them, and they were as hard as a stone."

Nagihiko chuckles. "Yeah. Anyways, Rima?"

"Yeah, Nagi? Do you need to tell me-" Rima turns around to feel Nagihiko's hands on her cheek. She frowns for a few minutes before she smiles contently as she closes her eyes and leans lightly onto his hand. There are countless occasions in which they sit with his hand on her face as she closed her eyes. It was always the same, nothing changing.

"Rima…" Nagihiko whispers as Rima keeps her eyes closed, a day-dream appearing behind her closed eye-lids.

"Yes?" She doesn't want to get out of her day-dream, it has the sweetest moment where Nagihiko and she are-

And suddenly her day-dream became reality when she felt his breath on her face, and her eyes open to see Nagihiko looking nervously at her, silently asking for permission.

She smiles knowingly at her best friend. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time, constantly dreaming about it. "It's pretty obvious, why don't you guess?"

Nagihiko smiles before leaning in and kissing her lips lightly before pulling away. Rima is left breathless, although it is a chaste kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rima."

"You too, Nagihiko. So I'm guessing that this is your confession?"

Nagihiko looks embarrassed as he agrees. "Yeah, it was."

"Then I might as well do the same, right?" Rima leans in and kisses Nagihiko with enthusiasm, literally pushing Nagihiko to the floor.

When they pull away, they are both panting and they are both blissfully happy that they successfully asked each other out (although it was without words).

Nagihiko smiles at Rima, who was blushing as she supports herself with her hands against his chest, before he realizes something.

"Rima, after I kissed you, you didn't speak in rhymes anymore."

She blinks in thought and realization fills her features moments later. "You're right. I don't speak in rhymes anymore. I wonder why?"

"Who cares? You're still my Rhyming Rima."

Rima playfully punches him in the shoulder as she laughs. "Just because of that I'm going to start rhyming again."

"But you haven't rhymed with 'why' yet."

"Shut up."

"With pleasure." Nagihiko pulls Rima down and kisses her again, making them both too occupied and effectively shutting them up.

After that, Rima kept on rhyming just for the fun of it. Although their relationship changed from best friends to dating couple, one thing hasn't changed.

To Nagihiko, Rima was still "My Rhyme". Both on his phone and in real life.

* * *

**Yay, TWO-SHOT FINSHED! **

**I kind of subtlety put in a fairy-tale theme. Rima always speaks with the last word of every sentence rhyming. That's not really normal for people, right? So when she gets kissed by Nagihiko, she stops. Kind of like Sleeping Beauty, no? Just with a rhyming curse instead of a sleeping curse. **

**Please review!**


End file.
